


I Will Reward You

by Nathalaia



Series: Trilogy [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, OT3, Romance, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalaia/pseuds/Nathalaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Come straight home after work,</i> the message said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Reward You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Someone requested a Hyukenbin, and who am I to refuse? Thus, here we are! Though I… probably… failed at all the details the request entailed, except the threesome part. Sorry. 
> 
> This is a PWP, porn without plot, and an OT3, because I have no shame, and I'm going to Hell anyway, so might as well go down with flair and ties.

Sanghyuk was a wildcard.

When Hongbin met him for the first time over coffee at a café, he had been more than a little sceptic. With bright smiles and childish laughter, Sanghyuk hadn’t struck him as the type of person he was looking for, and he had voiced that much near the end of their, well, date.

Hongbin’s doubts had merely elicited a grin from the younger, and that had been when the customary first date topics took a sharp turn.

Days prior to the date, Hongbin had gone to Wonshik for advice.

There was very little that didn’t work in Hongbin’s relationship with Jaehwan. They had been going strong for years now, in love with the way they could find a solution to any problem. Well, almost any problem.

When it came to sex, Jaehwan needed to be manhandled. Hongbin would be lying if he said he didn’t get at least _some_ enjoyment out of forcing Jaehwan into submission and using him as he so pleased, but still Jaehwan longed for more, and that Hongbin couldn’t provide. It didn’t sit well with him to bring pain upon his partner, to treat him as roughly as he asked, to break him down with harsh words and harsher touches. It was a line he had ventured close to, but never could cross, and it frustrated them both.

Which led him to turn to Wonshik for advice. It was still a bit of a shock for Hongbin, knowing one of his best friends was in a polyamorous relationship with another couple, but Wonshik had explained it once as him needing _something_ more, something other partners had been unable to give him. And the words echoed in Hongbin’s head, only this time with Jaehwan’s voice instead of Wonshik’s. If anyone could help Hongbin find a way to give Jaehwan what he needed, Wonshik would.

Wonshik had been the one to suggest a third person. Someone who could give Jaehwan what Hongbin couldn’t, without taking Jaehwan from him. According to Wonshik, Sanghyuk was what, _who_ , they needed, so he had set up a meeting between them.

And even if Hongbin had still had some reservations after that first meeting, despite Sanghyuk’s assurances, he had gone straight home and sat down with Jaehwan to discuss the prospect of adding a third person to their relationship. It worked for Wonshik, so why not them? What would be the harm in trying? That had resulted in a second date, this time included Jaehwan, and on the fourth date, Sanghyuk had proved how he could tear Jaehwan down and then let Hongbin piece him back together.

That had been a year ago.

And Sanghyuk was still so eager to prove himself, like he wanted to do now.

_Come straight home after work._

Hongbin squinted suspiciously down at the text. It sure as hell wasn’t the first time he’d received such a message from the younger, which, he thought, justified his wariness. He still remembered the very first time something like this had happened, as well as the worry gnawing in his gut from when he read the text to when he came home, only to find Sanghyuk and Jaehwan in some promising position.

He doubted this time would be any different, and already, he could feel anticipation coil tightly in his stomach.

A glance at the clock on the wall next to his desk told Hongbin that he still had twenty minutes left of work, with an additional fifteen minutes’ drive to their apartment. It was going to be a long half an hour.

Sanghyuk wouldn’t expect a reply, Hongbin knew, so he didn’t bother, opting instead to pour over work in the hopes that it would make the minutes tick by faster. Or, at least, he tried to, but Sanghyuk’s message had effectively stolen every remnants of focus he might have had before, and he glared down at the papers he was supposed to be evaluating, knowing they would be left unfinished for tomorrow.

Fucking Sanghyuk.

-

Treading inside the apartment, Hongbin discarded his laptop on the nearest table, carelessly tossing his jacket atop it as he toed off his shoes, before taking long, decisive strides towards the bedroom, because it was there he would most likely find his partners, damn them both. Stopping just outside the door, he fought the urge to knock his head into something, because _that_ was definitely Jaehwan’s moan.

The door had been left slightly ajar, and as he pushed his way into the room, what met his eyes was Sanghyuk sitting cross-legged by Jaehwan’s feet, hands folded neatly in his lap and a serene smile on his face, which didn’t quite add up with the way Jaehwan’s wrists were tied to the headboard with what seemed to be a black tie. Sanghyuk was still dressed in a loose shirt and boxers, whereas Jaehwan wasn’t wearing anything at all.

He glanced to the desk pushed against the wall furthest from the bed, a wry smile tugging at his lips when he saw the neatly folded stack of clothes on the wooden surface. Sanghyuk must have made Jaehwan take his time with undressing; otherwise, the clothes would’ve been strewn on the floor. He wondered how long Sanghyuk had to endure Jaehwan’s scowl for the lesson in patience.

Hongbin looked back at Jaehwan, eyes trailing down his naked form as he unconsciously ran his tongue over his lips. Jaehwan was a sight to behold like this, with beads of sweat on his heated skin, chest heaving in time with his panted breaths, cock erect and leaking – and, oh, was that a cock ring?

Hongbin wondered for how long he had been at Sanghyuk’s mercy, if Sanghyuk had already allowed him to come, or if he had just been stringing him along with no release in sight. The frown that adorned Jaehwan’s face made him think it was probably the latter.

“Ah, hyung,” Sanghyuk greeted over a displeased noise from Jaehwan, smiling brightly, and Hongbin threw him a scathing look, because Sanghyuk had deliberately waited with his welcome until he knew Hongbin was done taking in the sight before him.

“I hope you’ve had a good day,” Sanghyuk continued conversationally, drawing invisible patterns onto Jaehwan’s calf with his fingers and sending small tremors through the elder’s body.

“It was perfectly fine,” Hongbin snapped, pointedly ignoring Sanghyuk’s smug grin as he approached the bed, for the younger _knew_ how his messages affected Hongbin.

“Welcome home,” Jaehwan said with a breathless tilt to his voice that went straight to Hongbin’s cock, but he refrained from touching the elder. Sanghyuk hadn’t given the go.

At the thought of Sanghyuk, he turned towards the younger, watching a smile spread on Sanghyuk’s lips when he had Hongbin’s attention. He beckoned Hongbin closer with a finger, and Hongbin was quick to comply, settling on the bed on his knees and closing the distance between them to press a soft kiss to Sanghyuk’s lips. Sanghyuk gave a small sigh of contentment, and then he pushed forward, running his tongue over the seam of Hongbin’s mouth and slowly prying it open.

Jaehwan whined quietly in protest, but neither paid him any mind.

Sanghyuk’s hand came up to snake around Hongbin’s neck, pulling him closer yet as Hongbin moaned into the kiss. He moved his palms from the mattress to Sanghyuk’s hips, drawing circles with his thumbs and licking into Sanghyuk’s mouth, delighting in the noise it pulled from the younger.

Kissing Sanghyuk was always like the first time, somehow. It sent tingles down his spine, the way Sanghyuk switched between sweet and rough like the weather, unfailingly rendering Hongbin breathless by the end. He kissed like a dying man, sometimes, as though Hongbin could breathe the life back into him. And then, other times, he kissed like they had all the time in the world.

Sanghyuk’s lips left Hongbin’s, and he tipped his head backwards with a soft gasp as Sanghyuk trailed his mouth down his neck, nipping at his skin here and there as his hands worked on the buttons in his shirt. He popped them open, one by one, his large, warm palms gliding down Hongbin’s chest to his crotch, eliciting a sharp exhale from Hongbin as he palmed at his erection. Sanghyuk smiled against his skin, lapping lazily at the sweat that had started to form.

His hands slid back up, gliding down along the older man’s shoulders and pushing the fabric back to slowly unveil Hongbin’s skin to the temperate air. Sanghyuk took his time, working the material off Hongbin’s arms, down to his wrists, where he came to a halt. The fabric and the tight hold of Sanghyuk’s hands kept Hongbin’s arms locked behind his back, and Sanghyuk hummed happily as he returned to Hongbin’s mouth, lips working against Hongbin’s pliant ones.

Hongbin didn’t get off on being tied down, not like Jaehwan, and Sanghyuk knew that and abided by it. But Sanghyuk _also_ knew that he didn’t mind it if it were only for a short while, and Hongbin couldn’t deny enjoying the momentary rush of excitement of feeling vulnerable, although, if all came down to it, he could probably overpower Sanghyuk easily.

Sanghyuk almost had him on his back, Hongbin’s upper half bent back sharply, before he pulled the shirt off and threw it away. “I have a task for you,” he murmured into Hongbin’s ear, palms snaking down his back. Hongbin’s mouth opened on a breath, emitting a small sound of encouragement. Sanghyuk’s lips curled against the tip of his ear.

“I want you to make him come,” Sanghyuk explained, blunt nails brushing over Hongbin’s tailbone and making the man shudder. “You are allowed to use your hands, your mouth, even your ass. Or your cock. It’s all up to you.”

Hongbin glanced down at Jaehwan and found the man already watching him attentively, lips parted and eyes dark. There was no doubt he had heard every word. Sanghyuk hadn’t kept his voice down, either; clearly, he had wanted Jaehwan to hear it.

“Alright,” Hongbin whispered, without looking away from Jaehwan. Sanghyuk chuckled.

“If you make him cry…” he hummed, finger settling under Hongbin’s chin and tipping his head back. He caught Hongbin’s eyes, a smirk finding its way to his handsome features. “If you can do that, if you can make him _weep_ , I will reward you.”

Hongbin’s lips parted as Jaehwan whined loudly to the side, staring at the dark glint in those brown orbs of Sanghyuk’s with his breath caught in his throat. He nodded, once, and that was all it took for Sanghyuk to back away, seating himself on the edge of the bed to watch as Hongbin crawled over Jaehwan, who was following his every movement with half-lidded eyes.

With his forearms resting on either side of Jaehwan’s head, encasing him, he smiled sweetly and dipped down to press a kiss to Jaehwan’s lips. Jaehwan pushed back immediately, a low moan slipping from him, which offered Hongbin the opportunity to lick at his lips before sliding his tongue inside his mouth.

The kiss didn’t last long, which hadn’t been Hongbin’s intention either. Pulling away from Jaehwan’s – admittedly inviting – mouth, he tilted his head to the side, brushing his lips over Jaehwan’s jaw to his ear and nipping teasingly at the lobe.

He enjoyed having Jaehwan like this, so deliciously responsive to his every touch, pliable, yet with an unmistaken fire in his eyes. He wasn’t going to cry that easily, Hongbin realised with a small smile tugging at his lips. Good. He liked a challenge, and Jaehwan was in _that_ mood.

Jaehwan was back to quiet, panted breaths, and, once again, as Hongbin pushed away to move down Jaehwan’s body, he wondered for just how long Sanghyuk had been playing with him before he had arrived. Probably a while, if Hongbin were to judge from Jaehwan’s reactions to his attention.

But even the strongest walls broke with the right amount of pressure. Unfortunately for Jaehwan, Hongbin knew were all the cracks could be found.

He mouthed at Jaehwan’s nipple, even grazed the stud with his teeth, loving the sounds it drew from Jaehwan. The man shifted underneath him, trying to get both away and closer all at once, his hips bucking when Hongbin moved to his other nipple. Hongbin licked at it, before trailing his mouth down and sucking a mark into the skin just below the nipple.

Jaehwan was, undoubtedly, the loudest of them, both inside the bedroom and outside, but tonight Hongbin strongly suspected Jaehwan had gotten orders to stay as quiet and still as possible. Only a few strained noises escaped him, and Hongbin could feel how hard he was trying to keep himself in check, could feel the tightening of muscles beneath his fingertips. It excited him, knowing how desperately Jaehwan wanted to please, even with the occasional streaks of rebellion.

It made him proud.

He glanced over his shoulders at Sanghyuk, seeing the youngest sitting unaffected and watching them with his head slightly tilted, but otherwise no expression to let Hongbin in on his thoughts. Sanghyuk was good at that, schooling his features into disinterest. Hongbin knew he wasn’t as unbothered as he let on, but, sometimes, even Hongbin had moments of doubt, where everything he did didn’t seem to move Sanghyuk the least. It both exhilarated and agitated him.

Jaehwan’s eyes were glazed over, but there was still a tilt to his mouth that spoke of his stubbornness. Soon enough, Hongbin would put that determination to test, see how much Jaehwan could take before he was brought to tears. He looked forward to it, absently wetting his lips as he ran his nails down Jaehwan’s arms.

He was certain dragging it out would provide him the anticipated results.

Thus, he took his time reacquainting himself with Jaehwan’s body, seeking out all his sensitive spots in his quest to make him as frustrated as he needed him to be for what would soon follow. He may not go to the lengths Sanghyuk did, but he still had a few aces up his imaginary sleeves.

Hongbin loved Jaehwan’s body. He took great pleasure in running his hands down Jaehwan’s pale chest, watching it rise and fall in time with Jaehwan’s breaths, be they slow and calming or quick and shallow. He adored his thighs, thick and strong, loved watching the muscles flex when he was working out, some way or another. And his face, the lack of control he held over emotions. Hongbin loved that as well, for it told him just how effective his touch was on the other.

Jaehwan had turned his face away, eyes clenched shut and mouth pushed against his arm in a futile attempt to muffle his moans. Hongbin grinned, tongue darting out to lick into Jaehwan’s navel and rejoicing in the bodily shiver it caused. Jaehwan was always so sensitive, and neither Hongbin nor Sanghyuk hesitated in taking advantage of that.

Stroking Jaehwan’s stomach with one hand, he brought up the other to pat the side of Jaehwan’s head gently. His finger fell to Jaehwan’s mouth when Jaehwan turned, pressing down on his bottom lip in a wordless request. Jaehwan’s lips parted, and Hongbin dipped his finger inside, knowing Jaehwan would understand and do as expected without being told. And right he was: Jaehwan moaned around the digit without closing his mouth, tongue sliding over it and coating it in saliva.

When Hongbin deemed it enough, he retrieved his finger and moved down Jaehwan’s body, careful to not touch his straining cock, because that wasn’t his goal. He patted Jaehwan’s inner thigh, another wordless instruction, and Jaehwan spread them willingly, even as a small whimper left him, which once again had Hongbin’s chest swelling with pride.

He settled himself beside Sanghyuk’s still form, paying little attention to his younger lover beyond that of asking softly for a pillow for Jaehwan, and lube.

With Jaehwan comfortable, Hongbin kneaded at Jaehwan’s buttocks, pushing them apart to make space for his wet fingertip. His eyes darted between his hands and Jaehwan’s face, enjoying the array of expressions on Jaehwan’s features as he slowly pushed the finger inside him.

He started out with gentle thrusts, his free hand now resting on Jaehwan’s knee and squeezing from time to time as he soaked in the stilted moans he drew from the elder, the grunts and the sighs. Jaehwan was loose enough, but Hongbin’s objective wasn’t to prep Jaehwan, but to tease. Thus, he continued thrusting with just that one finger until Jaehwan started whining for more, and then just a bit longer, before he coated another finger in lube and pushed it inside.

He scissored the fingers inside Jaehwan, carefully avoiding that spot that would bring Jaehwan even more pleasure. Jaehwan wasn’t stupid, so he caught on to what Hongbin was doing rather quickly, which had him whimpering for a whole ten seconds, trying to change Hongbin’s mind with big eyes and pouty lips.

Hongbin just looked away, and took his sweet time.

By the time he added a third finger, almost ten minutes after the first, Jaehwan was starting to slip, mouth parting on breathless _please_ s and _ah_ s and _Hongbin_ s. His cock was rock hard and leaking, and Hongbin wasn’t exactly limp inside his boxers, either.

“You may beg,” Sanghyuk’s voice interrupted after another whimpered plea from Jaehwan. “You may curse, plead with Hongbin, but remember that he’s the one tugging the strings. He’s the one you obey.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jaehwan moaned, throwing his head back. He quickly came back up to squint disdainfully at Sanghyuk, but that was when Hongbin decided to add a fourth finger; Jaehwan slumped back with a broken sob, eyes clenched shut, and Hongbin knew it was only a matter of time before he’d draw tears. Before that, he wouldn’t let him come.

He thrust his fingers lazily, scissoring and crooking them whenever he pleased, only once or twice grazing the spot inside Jaehwan that had his toes curling against the mattress. He switched between going slow and fast, between deep and shallow. Now and then, he even removed his fingers entirely to watch Jaehwan’s abused hole clench around air. Breathless pleas dropped from Jaehwan like rain, followed by curses when Hongbin ignored him in favour of thrusting harder or not at all, and then he went back to _please, Hongbin, please, please_.

He kept Jaehwan on the edge, _close_ , but never enough to tip him over.

Hongbin laid his hand on Jaehwan’s abdomen, holding him down when he instinctively bucked his hips. It had Jaehwan crying out again, hiding his face against his arm as Hongbin’s fingers curled inside him.

“Look at me,” Hongbin ordered. Jaehwan hesitated, which he only did when –

He was crying. Hongbin smiled at the sight of fresh tears on Jaehwan’s red cheeks as his lover turned to look at him, following his order.

“Don’t remove the cock ring,” Sanghyuk said softly next to him, “he is only allowed to come dry.”

Jaehwan sobbed.

Hongbin continued thrusting his fingers, this time aiming for the bundle of nerves inside Jaehwan. His free hand stayed far away from Jaehwan’s cock, seeking to bring him to orgasm with his fingers only. And with Jaehwan already so worked up, tears leaking from his eyes as he whimpered and sobbed and moaned, that orgasm wasn’t far away.

He came with a choked noise and a heartfelt curse, cock leaking a minimum amount of fluids. And that was it. Jaehwan hid away against his arm again, chest heaving rapidly as he drew in shallow breaths.

“Good,” Sanghyuk praised after Hongbin had dried his fingers off in the tissues the younger had handed him. Then Sanghyuk reached out to tip his head back, kissing him gently. “I shall reward you, as I promised. Undress.”

Hongbin stood from the bed, legs shaking slightly under him, but he made no show of it as he unzipped his pants and shook them off, followed by his socks and boxers. He cared little, at the moment, about where it went. He’d deal with the mess later.

Sanghyuk had stripped down, too, and hovered over Jaehwan when Hongbin returned to sit on the edge of the bed. Sanghyuk kissed Jaehwan gently, one of his hands stroking Jaehwan’s cock lovingly as Jaehwan moaned into the kiss, pulling at the ties that kept him bound.

Hongbin didn’t hurry Sanghyuk for the reward he had earned, instead content with watching his partners kiss. It filled him with warmth, seeing them together. He wasn’t one to be cheesy, making faces whenever Jaehwan and Sanghyuk teamed up against him with their remarks and cringeworthy lines, but sometimes, the love threatening to burst through his chest overwhelmed him. Sometimes, cheesy was okay. And in moments like this, he realised just how much he had come to love his partners, even with his initial concerns about having a third person in their relationship. He would never regret it, and never wanted them to part ways.

He blinked when he felt lips against his own, then let his eyes slip shut and enjoyed the kiss. Sanghyuk patted his cheek once he pulled back, smiling fondly at him. Sanghyuk could always read him well, another thing Hongbin loved him for. Mostly.

“Are you ready for your reward?” Sanghyuk whispered, carding his fingers through Hongbin’s hair. Hongbin nodded, sighing contentedly at the sensation of Sanghyuk’s nails massaging his scalp.

Sanghyuk hummed, tightening his hold in Hongbin’s hair slightly. The dark glint was back in his eyes, and Hongbin swallowed dryly.

“For your reward…” Sanghyuk said, eyes half-lidded on purpose. He knew how arousing that was, bastard. “I will let you fuck me.”

Hongbin blinked. The strained croak from Jaehwan told Hongbin that he, too, had been taken aback by Sanghyuk’s words.

Sanghyuk was clearly enjoying every second of Hongbin’s bewilderment. He tilted his head, cocking an eyebrow at Hongbin. “Didn’t you hear me? I said, _fuck me._ ”

“Oh, fuck,” Hongbin breathed. Sanghyuk grinned wickedly, knowing full well just how his words affected Hongbin, and got on his hands and knees, back to hovering above Jaehwan. He wiggled his ass, just for good measure, and Hongbin almost fell over himself in his eagerness to grab the lube – and that was when he saw it.

There was a butt plug in Sanghyuk’s ass. A strained noise left him. Sanghyuk cackled, aware of just what Hongbin had discovered.

“You –” Hongbin marvelled, mouth dry as he traced his fingers over the plug, “you already prepped yourself.”

“ _What,_ ” Jaehwan choked out.

“Take it out,” Sanghyuk moaned, looking over his shoulder at Hongbin. He arched his back and pushed back against Hongbin, putting himself on display. “I need your cock. _Fuck me_ , Hongbin. _Please._ ”

“Fuck _you_ ,” Jaehwan groaned.

Hongbin opened his mouth, only to close it again when words failed him. Instead, he reached for the plug, applying a little bit of pressure to test the waters, which prompted another moan from Sanghyuk.

He wondered for how long Sanghyuk had had the plug up his ass. Going by Jaehwan’s reaction, it hadn’t happened while the two had messed around, so Hongbin had no way of knowing if it were an hour or maybe even longer. It wouldn’t be the first time one of them walked around a whole day with a butt plug.

And for Sanghyuk to not show _any_ discomfort this whole time spoke levels of his control. That one time Hongbin had tried it, he hadn’t been able to sit down without making faces, or at least shift awkwardly in his seat.

Hongbin pulled the plug about halfway out, dimly noting the decent length and girth and black colour, before pushing it back inside Sanghyuk, secretly revelling in the noise that drew from him – and the whine from Jaehwan.

He continued to tease Sanghyuk with the plug for a little while, until the desire swimming in his veins made it impossible to wait any longer. He pulled the plug out and discarded it on the edge of the bed, reaching for the lubricant next. Sanghyuk dipped down to kiss Jaehwan whilst Hongbin coated his length in lube, always going by the rule of using a bit too much rather than too little.

Hongbin positioned himself on his knees behind Sanghyuk, leading his cock to Sanghyuk’s hole and, finally, pushed inside, inch by inch. Sanghyuk grunted, but took his girth well. He was still lusciously tight around Hongbin, who inhaled shakily once fully sheathed inside the younger’s body.

“Ah,” Sanghyuk breathed, “you fill me up _so good_ , hyung.”

Hongbin’s hips involuntarily bucked at the praise, pulling a moan from the man, and Hongbin threw his head back, trying to remain clear-headed. Sanghyuk’s warmth was making that increasingly difficult.

He drew back, slowly, before driving forward again, grasping Sanghyuk’s hips tightly to get leverage, something to ground him. Sanghyuk was fisting the sheets underneath him, shoulder blades gracefully tensed, back arched, looking so delectable like this, so deceivingly vulnerable at Hongbin’s mercy. He was such a sight with Hongbin’s cock buried deep within him.

Hongbin soon found a rhythm, a nice pace as he thrust into Sanghyuk over and over, observing how well Sanghyuk took his cock, Sanghyuk’s moans blending with Jaehwan’s curses and whines and Hongbin’s grunts and groans. Sanghyuk kept talking, egging Hongbin on with his praise and agitating Jaehwan.

“ _Yes,_ ” Sanghyuk cried at a particularly deep thrust. “Yes, yes, please, Hongbin, like that, harder –”

And, really, Hongbin could only comply, fucking Sanghyuk as he begged, as he ordered. His hand twisted itself into Sanghyuk’s soft hair, pulling until Sanghyuk’s back was pressed against his chest, his head resting on Hongbin’s shoulder. It allowed a deeper penetration, a different angle, and Sanghyuk cried out again whilst Hongbin panted against his neck, fingers still tangled in Sanghyuk’s locks.

“I love it when you fuck me,” Sanghyuk gasped into his ear, and Hongbin’s breath stuttered. “You fuck me so _good_ , Hongbin – ah – I love feeling your thick – cock – _fuck_ –”

Hongbin aimed for Sanghyuk’s prostate, revelling in the loud cry Sanghyuk released when he came, white ropes spilling onto himself and Jaehwan, who sobbed again from pent-up frustration.

“Come in me,” Sanghyuk gasped, clumsily reaching behind them to grasp Hongbin’s hair tightly. He kissed him hard on the lips, panting against his mouth as he spoke, “Please, Hongbin, come inside me, please, please –”

Hongbin could never deny Sanghyuk anything, so with another thrust, two, he buried himself deep inside his lover and did just as Sanghyuk demanded, hips stuttering a few times before coming to a halt.

His chest rose and fell rapidly, and he held tightly onto Sanghyuk as their mouths met again in a messy kiss, too much teeth and spit but both too high on their orgasm to really give a fuck.

Hongbin carefully pulled out of Sanghyuk, who breathed out a soft sigh, shifting a bit on his knees while Hongbin fetched some tissues from the box beside the lube to clean himself quickly. He glanced at Sanghyuk, but the man just grinned, shaking his head with a look towards Jaehwan, and Hongbin nodded in understanding.

He stood from the bed, stretching his body, before finding his boxers – he wasn’t particularly comfortable with being naked except for when it came to sex or sleep – and then seating himself on a chair.

Sanghyuk was stroking Jaehwan’s cock, cooing softly at him. “Are you feeling left out?” he asked. “Would you like to fuck me, as well?”

“Please,” Jaehwan whimpered, and Sanghyuk cooed again, moving up to scatter kisses over his face, then his chest. “ _Please._ ”

“Ah,” Sanghyuk murmured, throwing Hongbin an amused sidelong look. “Can’t reject you when you’re begging, now, can I? That would be cruel. I’m not cruel, am I? I treat you well. Don’t I?”

Jaehwan nodded quickly, blabbering with tears still in his eyes, “Yes, yes, you do, yes,” and Sanghyuk smiled almost gently down at him – only, the look in his eyes was less kind.

“You’re good for me, aren’t you?” he hummed, caressing Jaehwan’s cheek. “You always obey so nicely, right? So good for me, love.”

Jaehwan whimpered, and Sanghyuk shushed him. “You may fuck me. You deserve a reward, too, don’t you? For being good, for making me so _proud_.”

Sanghyuk scooted back a little, until his ass hovered just above Jaehwan’s cock. He wrapped his hand around it – Jaehwan choked – and pushed down, just a bit, but not enough to so much as breach his rim. From his seat, Hongbin could see trickles of come dripping from Sanghyuk’s hole onto Jaehwan’s cock, which had some peculiar sense of satisfaction settling in his chest.

“Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan whimpered, twisting underneath him, but knowing not to move too much, to not buck his hips. Sanghyuk was in command, and if Jaehwan went up against him, he’d be punished. And today, Hongbin reckoned, he didn’t want punishment.

“You feel so good,” Sanghyuk sighed, slowly lowering himself onto Jaehwan’s length, swallowing him up until he was seated on Jaehwan’s lap, milky white thighs encasing the older man. “So thick, _ah_.”

In the haze of desire, Hongbin didn’t always have the clarity to marvel at his lovers during sex. So whenever the opportunity showed, he took the time to watch the sweat form on Sanghyuk’s forehead and between his shoulder blades, trickling down the alley in his spine and sides like a gentle caress. The way he rode Jaehwan, hips rocking and hovering, with his palms splayed on Jaehwan’s chest as he arched his back, head thrown back and lips parted on quiet pants, had Hongbin’s cock unwittingly stirring beneath his boxers.

Sanghyuk may have let Hongbin, and now Jaehwan, fuck him, but there was never a question as to who was in control.

Jaehwan looked like one who didn’t know what to do with himself. His face was pressed against his arm again, mouth moving, but no words passed over his lips. Wordless pleas. His chest glistened with sweat, rising and falling with his shallow pants as Sanghyuk impaled himself on his length over and over.

“You can come, Jaehwan,” Sanghyuk said breathlessly, wearing a smile as he looked down at Jaehwan and met his gaze. His cock was alert again, bouncing against his stomach. “You can come.”

He gasped when he sank back onto Jaehwan’s lap, his cock penetrating him particularly deeply, and he grinded down for that delicious friction.

There were tears gathering in the corner of Jaehwan’s eyes again, and Sanghyuk shushed him when he sobbed, leaning down to wipe away the tears even as he canted his hips forward. “No, ssh, baby, it’s okay. It’s okay. You’re so good, yes, you fuck me so well, it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

He moaned as he continued to fuck himself down on Jaehwan’s length. Hongbin wondered if his thighs weren’t starting to hurt from the strain, even if Sanghyuk were the most agile of them.

“You can come,” Sanghyuk repeated, looking down on Jaehwan. “Come, love.”

Hongbin knew the moment Jaehwan came – dry, again. He hid away against his arm as he sobbed, and Sanghyuk grinned, though Hongbin thought he detected a note of exhaustion on his features.

“That’s good,” Sanghyuk murmured, his hips reduced to lazily grind down on Jaehwan’s cock, no doubt to press against his prostate. His hand wound around his cock, and after a few tugs he came a second time with only a soft cry. His come splattered onto Jaehwan’s chest, mixing with the fluid already drying on his skin.

He leaned down to kiss Jaehwan gently, tears still clinging to the man’s lashes and sliding down his cheeks. Sanghyuk didn’t wipe them away this time.

He slid off Jaehwan and stood up, carefully removing the cock ring, and then he smiled down at Jaehwan. Positively evil.

“You may come now,” he announced, “but you have to do it yourself.”

“Fuck you,” Jaehwan croaked, pulling at the tie that held his wrists together. “ _Fuck you._ ”

Sanghyuk merely smiled before joining Hongbin’s side, eyeing the bulge in Hongbin’s boxers meaningfully. Hongbin shook his head.

“No need,” he murmured. “Just kiss me.”

Sanghyuk hummed happily as he dipped down to do just that, and Hongbin sighed into the kiss, feeling content and loved. He reached for Sanghyuk’s hand, entwining their fingers and squeezing gently.

Hongbin let Sanghyuk settle on his lap, stroking his back as the two turned their attention to Jaehwan, who had twisted around to lie on his stomach. He rutted against the mattress, eyes clenched shut as he chased release, and with all he had been through, it washed over him quickly. He managed a soft noise before he slumped down, chest heaving, and that was when Sanghyuk and Hongbin rose from the chair and moved to attend to their lover.

Sanghyuk sat himself on the bed and made quick work of undoing the tie while Hongbin sat on the other side of Jaehwan.

“Are you alright?” Hongbin asked, rubbing one of his wrists before bringing it up to his mouth, kissing the reddened skin. Jaehwan opened one eye, squinting up at him, and smiled softly.

“Mmmh, I’m good,” he sighed. “But I loathe you both.”

Sanghyuk laughed merrily, leaning down to kiss him. “Liar. You adore us.”

“Fuck you in particular,” Jaehwan grumbled against his lips, but then pushed forward for another kiss.

Hongbin stretched and sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We haven’t had dinner yet. Should I cook something?”

“I’m not moving,” Jaehwan declared, with a pointed look at Sanghyuk.

“I’ll just make something quick,” Hongbin mused, caressing the side of Jaehwan’s face. “Would either of you mind fried rice?”

“Nah, fried rice sounds good,” Sanghyuk said, and Jaehwan nodded, so Hongbin left the bed in search for his shirt, before proceeding to the kitchen.

He was joined by a freshly-showered Sanghyuk twenty minutes later, who propped himself against the counter and watched Hongbin as he stirred the rice and vegetables in the pan.

“How about Jaehwan?” Hongbin asked.

“Showering,” Sanghyuk said with a serene smile, one that had Hongbin suspecting he hadn’t been alone. “He’ll be out in time for food. Maybe.”

Hongbin snorted.

“Say,” he wondered aloud, after a minute of comfortable silence, “the plug. For how long did you –?”

“Ah.” Sanghyuk grinned at him, tilting his head.

“Since morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I, as usual, hope I haven’t scarred you for life, pfft. 
> 
> This fic was actually quite difficult to write. I really wanted to finish it, but the words just wouldn’t come (unlike Hyukenbin), and it frustrated me to no end. So one day, I decided that, fuck it, I’m going to write this shit, and I did. Which means I, as I’m wont to do, ended up sitting to around 4am writing this. Whoo. Pft. And then came the hell of editing this until I was satisfied enough to share it with you.
> 
> As usual, many thanks to my beloved beta, [MegLee06,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MegLee06) for helping me with edits! <33
> 
> If you liked this, and perhaps even read Saw You Watching Me, know that I have one more fic planned for this trilogy (why do I make a trilogy of smut?) It’s Neovi focused and will take place after SYWM, but before this, though it will have Sanghyuk, Hongbin and Jaehwan in some scenes, too. It’ll also be a bit plottier than these other two instalments, though it’ll still be quite smutty. I think. Eh. Here’s to hoping I will actually get around to write it, pft.
> 
> If you have questions, ask away and I’ll answer. Also, if you catch any typos neither Meg nor I have caught, or have other forms of constructive critique, please let me know so I can edit and improve my writing, as English is not my first language.
> 
> Upvotes are loved, and comments may save characters in future works by me <33 (So far, I’m keeping up with my new year’s resolution!)
> 
> Right. Until whenever, dear readers!


End file.
